Shooter In The Shadows
by Casio.N.Arden
Summary: Co-Written with TalesTheFox (Kori-Gatomon on deviantart) in the form of a roleplay. We used OC's as well as Canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa!" Kori yelped as she was shot out of a portal into the Human World. The Gatomon landed on her feet, same as a real cat would, and glanced back at the portal she had came out of.  
She could see the figure's glowing eyes that had been chasing her, and she darted off, ignoring the pain from the wounds she had gotten from the creature, glancing back every now and then to see if it had came through the portal or not. As far as she could see, she was safe for now.  
The Digi-kitty stopped to catch her breath, as well as clean what she could of the blood that was still running down her snow-white fur, and to take in the place she had ended up at. The place looked to be that of a small town or city. It was nighttime, but that didn't bother her since she was a cat-like Digimon, and could see in the dark.  
"Well, I'm not where Mika is that's for sure," she muttered to herself, looking around one last time. "This place seems quiet.. Even if it's nighttime, it couldn't be that last that everyone's asleep. Might as well see what this place has to offer."  
That being said, Kori went off.  
Yusei was at a fountain in the park. His duel runner was parked close to the bench that was by the fountain. He leaned on the railing behind the bench, and stared out into space. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of nighttime. His only problem was that it was kind of cold, and his jacket wasn't exactly made to keep out the cold air.  
Kori made her way through the new place she had appeared in. Everything looked so different, and even smelled different then what she was use to when she came to the Human World with Mika. The Gatomon stopped when she saw a human sitting on something she had never seen before. She didn't sense an evil in him and slowly walked over to him. She didn't want to scare him, so she went over on all fours, like a real cat would instead of on her back paws.  
She hopped up next to him with a little "meow" coming from her throat.  
Yusei looked at the...cat? It sounded like a cat but these days you could never be sure. "Well, meow to you too, little one."he said, and petted her head.  
_So he is a nice human!_ she thought. _Well, I don't wanna freak him out. He's most likely never seen a Digimon before.. But, I'll see.._  
Kori sat down, curling her orange-and-white stripped tail around her paws, looking up at him, and spoke one little one in human speech.  
"Hello."  
"Oh? You can talk?" He smiled. "Cute." He knew he probably shouldn't tell the others about this, they might think he was crazy. Then again, most of the people in this city were kind of crazy in their own way.  
The cat Digimon flicked her tail at this. This human wasn't like others she had seen when she came to the human world. Maybe that was a good thing. Then again, maybe not. Only time would tell.  
"Yes. I can talk. I thought you'd be surprised by it, but ah well. The reason I can talk is because I'm a Digimon, a creature made of data from a place called the Digi World, or Digital World. But in the human world, we became real. Flesh and bones and whatever else real world things have. Anyway, I'm a Gatomon, a cat Digimon as you can see. My friends named me Kori. And who are you?"  
"I'm Yusei Fudo, the guy with the hair that makes the fan girls swoon."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yusei."  
"You too, Kori."  
The Gatomon smiled.  
Yusei smiled. He looked over to the trees in the nearby distance. He saw someine who loojed familier. He recognized the logo on her jacket.  
Kori twitched one of her ears and looked to where he was looking at. "Whatcha looking at?"  
"Ah..She just looks like someone I read about."  
"Who?"  
"I think his name was Seto Kaiba?"  
"Never heard of him..."  
"He was apparently the owner of a company."he shrugged. He didnt care much for bigwigs.  
Kori twitched her right ear. "Alright then.."  
He nodded. The girl appeared to be talking to someone on the phone, the conversation very heated.  
The cat Digimon perked her ears up and towards the sound that the girl was making, trying to hear what she was saying.  
The girl, Samantha Kaiba the second, named after Seto Kaiba's daughter, was arguing with her father, Samual Kaiba. "I don't care what they say! So what if he's not rich?! I like him, and you can't change my mind!"she yelled into the phone, and angrily closed said phone.  
"Mmm..." The Gatomon hopped off the bench and went over to the girl.  
Yusei followed Kori. Samantha glared angrily at her phone, cause that totally helps.  
"Hello!" the Digi-kitty greeted Samantha.  
Samantha looked Kori. "So this is where science is going..."she houfht to herself. "Hello."she replied after a moment.  
She twitched her ear, showing that she had heard what was said. "Having trouble there?"  
"Just a bit. My father wants me to marry into a rich family but I juat want to be with this old friend of mine. My dad doesn't approve of him cause he's not rich.."she answered. She hadn't even noticed Yusei.  
"I see.." Kori nodded, trying to understand what was just told.  
Yusei just kept quiet and let the female beings talk. He didn't exactlt want to get into talk about marriage.  
"Who is it that he wants you to marry anyway?"  
"Jack Atlas..."  
"Who's Jack?"  
"He's a rich asshole."both Samantha and Yusei said at the same time.  
"Ah. I see.."  
They nod. "But Yusei, aren't you his friend?" "He's still got asshole rendancies.:U""oh, okay."  
"How's he an.. Asshole?" Kori asked, the curse word new to her.  
They then started listing all thw reasons Jack was an asshole.  
The cat-like Digimon listened.  
They finally finished with Yusei sayig "Not to mention he stole my Stardust Dragon once :U"  
"..Wow... Wait, what's a Stardust Dragon?"  
Yusei held up his Stardust Dragon card.  
Kori took it carefully in her right gloved paw so she could get a better look at it. She didn't understand what it meant, but she thought it looked pretty cool.  
Samantha ignored the fact her pone was ringing. The ringtone was the one that meant her dad was calling.  
The Digimon twitched her ear at the sound of the phone going on, as she handed the card back to Yusei.  
"What's that?"  
"My dad is calling."Samantha said, rejecting the call.  
"Oh."  
A few moments later the same tone went off. She again rejected the call.  
"I don't think he's gonna be very happy with you for that," the kitten said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.  
"He is never happy with me. "She said, and shrugged.  
"Why not?" Kori asked, tilting her head to one side, like a cat would do.  
"Because I'm not exactly like him."  
"Mm.."  
"I don't care what he thinks." she said, but the tone was obvious that she was lying.  
"Wait a sec...Oh my god that's why you look so familiar! I have seen you with Crow before! :U"  
She looked at him, then facepalmed.  
"Crow?"  
"Yep. Crow is my best friend," he nods.  
"Oh.. Dude, you gotta show me your friends sometime," Kori chuckled.  
"I should"he chuckles a bit, imaginei Crow's face when he meeta a talkig cat.  
"Yeah. Come on then. I wanna meet 'em!"  
"Alright."he said.  
"I'll come too. "Samantha saie.  
Kori nodded and dropped down on all fours like a normal cat would be so she wouldn't freak anyone they meant on their way there out.  
Yusei took them to where the gang always hung out.  
"Nice place."  
"Thanks."he said. He called the others and summoned them to his garage.  
"No problem."  
"Aw, it's a kitten!" Aki said, picking up Kori, and hugging her.  
"Hey! I have you no say so to hug me!" she hissed.  
And was dropped back onto the ground.  
"It can talk?!"  
"I'm not an it! Geez.."  
Samantha watched quietly with a smile.  
Kori stood up on her back paws, smooshing down her fur.  
"Where'd you find a talking cat?"  
"Digimon."  
"...Digimon?"  
"Yes. I am a creature made of data. However, when coming to the human world, I become real with flesh and blood, or whatever it is you humans call it."  
"Actually, she found me."Yusei said.  
Sanantha walked up beside Crow.  
"Crow, there's a wild Kaiba beside you! :U"  
Samantha facepalmed.  
"That's right. I did."  
"How'd she find you?" Aki asked.  
Crow shook his head at that.  
Its not too hard to find someone who's just staring at the fountain,."he said,  
"Are you going to catch it?"Jack asked, earning a middle finger from Samantha.  
"I guess not," she replied.  
Kori sat back and watched them, her tail wrapped around her front gloved paws.  
"Jack, don't be so mean."  
"I'm just joking, geez.:U"  
"Asshole.."she muttered.  
Yusei looked at them. "There they go,.. As usual."  
"They do this a lot?" the Digi-kitty asked.  
"Everytime they see each oher. :U"Yusei nodded.  
"Ah.. Sounds like a few friends of mine.."  
"Oh?"He watched as Jack and Samantha argued, flinching when she slapped him so hard it made a sound.  
Jack retreated to his corner of the garage and sulked.  
"Yep." Kori watched, her ear twitched when Jack was bitch slapped. "...That's gonna hurt in the morning..."  
"More like now," Aki said.  
Crow nodded in agreement.  
"They're gonna start yelling in a moment."Yusei said. As if on cue the two rich kids started yelling at each other.  
The Gatomon pinned her ears back at the yelling, and stood up. She raised her right gloved paw and it sparked with electricity and she put it on the ground, the electricity went over to where the two rich kids were and shocked them. Not enough to kill them or hurt them, but enough to get them to stop yelling and look at her.  
"Enough you two!" Kori told them. "Yellowing and aguring isn't gonna solve anything. If anything, it's gonna just care more problems and whatnot. So, no more of it. Now, make up like friends should."  
Jack and Samantha stopped arguing, but still they glared at each other.  
Samantha retreated back to Crow's side, while Jack stood arms crossed beside Aki.  
The kitten sighed. "Well.. That's a start I guess."  
"You have powers?" Aki asked.  
"Yep. All Digimon do."  
"So Digimon are like Duel Monsters, only they're real," Crow half asked, half said.  
"Sort of? I don't know what Duel Monsters are, but sure?"  
Jack continued to glare at the Kaiba girl.

"..."

"..."  
"Will you two stop!:U"  
Kori sighed and held up a paw. "Don't make me use this you two, 'cause I swear to God.."  
Jack backed down. Samantha once again rejected a call from her dad. Der Ra the man would not stop calling.  
"That's what I thought..." the kitten said, lowering her paw.  
"You're not answering him again?" Crow asked.  
"Yeah. Maybe he'll get the picture I don't wanna talk to him."she said.  
"Oh.."  
Samantha was silent.  
"Mmm.. Samantha, I have an idea," Kori said, padding over to the young Kaiba.  
She looked at Kori. "Oh?"  
"Yep!" She nodded, hoping up onto her shoulder sort of like Pikachu would do with Ash. -shot- XD. "Your Dad wants you to marry someone you don't like, right?"  
"Right.."  
"Well.. You should be honest with him. Tell him that you don't want to marry the person he wants you to be with. You should do what your hear tells you to do instead of what your father wants. Even if he does get mad atat you for it, he'll get over it sooner or later, and if he really cares about you, seeing you happy with whoever should be enough for him."  
Samantha nodded."Yeah."she said with a smile. The smile faded when her phone rang again.  
The kitten twitched her ear at the sudden sound. She nudged Samantha's hand towards the phone. "Go on. We're right here with ya."  
Samantha stepped out of the garage and answered her phone.  
Kori watched as she said, ears perked up and towards the outside to listen in on what was being said.  
Samantha listened to her dad yell at her a few minutes. "I don't want to marry Jack!:U I would much rather get hit by a bus."she told her father, earning another round of him yelling at her.  
"Well, at least she's standing up to him.."  
Samantha could then be heard yelling at her dad about if he wants an Atlas in the family so bad why didnt he marry Jack himself?  
"That right there is a burn."  
"Major one too."  
"Yeah."  
Samantha listened to another round of yelling. "Well you can go to hell for all I care!:U"  
"That's a bit mean."  
Sam went quiet. "But that's not fair! And I'm pretty sure it's illegal!:U"  
"Whatcha think he's saying to her?" Crow asked.  
Aki shrugged. "Got me."  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's not very good," Kori meowed.  
Jack was still seething over what she said about why didnt her dad marry him.  
Yusei flinched when he heard Sam's next sentence.  
"Maybe I'll hire an assassin!:l"  
"That.. Might be pushing it a bit too far," Aki said.  
"Yeah.."  
Kori flicked her tail. "Yeah. Well, she's standing up for herself, so that's not all that bad.."  
Samantha began to yell at her dad again, this time calling him a few choice names and blaming him for her mother leaving.  
"Her mother left her?" the kitten asked.  
Sam let out a frustrated sigh and hung up on her dad.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine."she said.  
"...Are ya sure?"  
She nodded.  
"..Well, okay.."  
She proceeded to turn her phone off. Because that's totes a good idea. Hopefully her dad wont hire someone to find her.  
"Well, you stood up to him.."  
"You heard all that then?^^; "  
"Your end of it, yes."  
Samantha looked a bit nervous, seeing as Crow and Aki were the only ones in the room who didn't know her dad wanted her to marry the blonde asshole.  
"So what was that all about anyway?" Aki asked.  
"Well, awkward story...:"  
"Her dad wants me and her to get married."Jack said.  
"And neither of us wants to marry the other.:U"  
"Who do you want to marry?" Aki asked.  
Samantha felt her face go hadn't realized that the others didn't know.  
"Well?"  
She muttered somehing.  
Kori twitched her ear at that. Crow and Aki just stared at her.  
She sorta just covered her face, which was red.  
"You need to speak up a bit," Kori chuckled.  
She apoke up a bit, repeating what she said.  
Yusei looked at Crow. "I didnt know you two were a "  
"I didn't know either." he replied.  
"We aren't you freaking*censored for like ten minutes of yelling extremely foul things*"she then stormed out of the garage.  
"Damn.."  
Yusei was quiet. He was amazed at the insults a girl could throw.  
"You never wanna make her mad," Kori said.  
"I noticed."  
Nodding, the kitten went out after her to try and calm her down.  
Sam was by now back to the fountain in the park.  
The kitten padded over to her. "Hey."  
Sam looked at her.  
She hopped up and sat down beside her. "You alright?"  
"No, I'm not I just embarrassed myself in front of the guy I've like for a while now."she said.  
Kori frowned and patted her back with a gloved paw. "It's okay..."  
She looked at the ground. "Yeah, I know..It's always okay."she said. She didnt mean for it to sound as sarcastic as it did.  
Kori frowned. "Calm on..." She nudged her. "Don't let it get you so down.."  
"Right, sorry..^^; "  
"It's okay. I know you're just upset.. That's why I came to cheer you up."  
She nodded."I see."  
Kori chuckled. "I don't like it when my friends are sad."  
Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe I drive my d-wheeler through my dads office. C:"  
"D-Wheeler?"  
"My Motorcycle."  
She cocked her head to one side. "Motorcyle?"  
"Those machines that were In Yusei's garage."  
"Ohhh."  
She nodded, turning her phone back on.  
Kori looked at the phone.  
Sam had about ten missed calls from her dad.  
"Geez. He's like crazy about calling."  
Samantha nodded.  
"Whatcha gonna do when you go home?"  
"Dunno."  
"Maybe you could stay with the others for the night?"  
"After that little episode I'd be impressed if Aki wanted me around ._."  
"Ah, she's your friend isn't she? I'm sure she'll let ya."  
Samantha nodded.  
"Come on then." Kori took her hand with her right paw, and began to head back to the hang out.  
Samantha followed her, hiding her fave with her bangs.  
The Gatomon stopped once they were outside of it.  
"You ready?"  
"Not really.."she said, but nodded anyway.  
"We don't have to if you don't wanna."  
"It's fine. Besides I should apologize for those things I said."  
Kori nodded. "That would be a smart thing to do."  
Sam nodded.  
The kitten nodded and padded inside, flicking her tail for Sam to follow her.  
Sam followed her in in silence, still hiding her face with her hair.  
"We're back!" the kitty called.  
"Welcome back"Yusei said wih a smile. Sam stayed quiet.  
"Thanks!" Kori meowed.  
Crow and Aki also welcomed the two back.  
Sam looked at Yusei. "I'm sorry I yelled those things at you."  
The kitten smiled at that.  
Sam the looked at Aki. "Um... Can I stay with you tonight, Aki? I kinda pissed my dad off. Like a lot."she said.  
"Sure. It's fine with me," Aki told her.  
"Thanks"she said.  
"No problem."  
Sam was being stared at by Jack as if she had suddenly sprouted cat ears and a tail.  
Kori twitched ear at that, watching.  
Sam looks at Jack. "...Why are you staring at me, Atlas?:U"  
_This.. Won't end well.._  
'_Urge to slap a bitch rising..._.'Sam thought, as Jack said something really stupid and offensive.  
"This won't end well at all.."  
"Nope.."  
"It never does.."Yusei said.  
Sam calmly walked over to Jack. "You have five second to take that back."  
"Uh..."  
She waited exactly five seconds then punched him in the face.  
Kori blinked. "Whoa dude."  
Jack held his jaw, which had a bit of blood on it. It wasn't broken, but she may have knocked a tooth out.  
"Damn, she punches hard," Kori said.  
Aki and Crow nodded.  
"Feel better?:U"Yusei asked.  
"A bit."  
"You knocked out my tooth!"  
"I'll knock something else out if you don't top being a little shit!:l"  
"Nice one Sam. Nice," Kori chuckled.  
Jack backed away from psycho Kaiba girl.  
"Rule number one from what I've seen: Never piss her off," Kori said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
Jack muttered that she was a psycho. Sam proceeded to kick him the head. .w.  
Aki and Crow watched. The kitten sat down, her tail curled around her paws as she watched.  
"Stop being violent!:U"  
"Stop being a little shit!:l"  
":U"  
":l"  
"Okay guys.. Calm down.."  
Sam went quiet.  
"Mmm.."  
Sam shushed everyone. She could hear something outside. Motorcycles.. four? Maybe five.  
Kori perked her ears and turned to the sound.  
Yusei peaked out the window. "Oh great it's the gang from the other side of town..."  
"Other gang?"  
Yusei explained that there was another group of duelists from the other side of town that for some reason wanted to take this area of town as their territory.  
"Well, that doesn't sound very nice."  
"It's normal for territory disputes to arise in cities like this. "Yusei nodded.  
"Mmm.. Well, still, fighting over something like that isn't really right."  
"They seem to think it is."  
"Mmm..."  
Sam pondered for a moment over weather or not it was a good idea to go out and just beat the shit out of those guys.  
Kori tapped her back paw on the ground. "Maybe we should go and tell 'em to go away or something. And if not, I'ma make 'em with a Lightning Paw for dinner..."  
Sam was out of the garage by the time Kori had finished her sentence.  
"Well this can't end well. ono" Yusei stated.  
"Seems like nothing does around here," Aki added.  
"Nope.." Crow agreed.  
"Oi! Wait for me!" Kori dropped on all fours and ran after Sam.  
Sam was currently arguing with the leader of the rival gang.  
"Think we should go help?" Yusei asked.  
The Digi-kitty went over to where they were legitily. XD.  
Aki shrugged. "If you wanna."  
The two girls were still arguing. Sam looked ready to punch the other girl.  
"Both of you shush!" the kitten meowed. "What the hell are you two arguing about anyway?"  
"She started it!"they said, pointing at each other.  
"Started what?"  
"The argument :U"the other girl, named Chelsea, answered.  
"And it's about...?"  
"...What were we arguing about, Sam..?"  
"I think it was something to do with racing..."  
Just great. Neither of them remembered what they were arguing about. As usual. This is what happens when rebellious rich kids argue.  
Kori face-pawed. "Bakas.." she muttered.  
The three other gangs members just watched awkwardly.  
Chelsea looked at them. "Alright, move out people!" She rode off,along with the other three.  
"...,.What just happened?:U" Jack asked.  
"Random crap?" Aki asked.  
"Looks like it.." Crow said.  
Sam atood there.  
"Well then.." Kori meowed.  
Yusei looked over at the person who had just drove up. They couldn't be reconized wih heir helmet on, but there was long silver hair sticking out.  
"Who the hell is that?" Kori asked.  
The rider stopped, pulling off her helmet. "Hey guys!"she said with a smile. She hadn't been in Domino City in almost three years.  
"Hello," Aki greeted.  
"Akiza, how've you been?"she asked, compleatly ignoring the fact that here was a Kaiba there.  
"Good. And you?"  
Kori twitched her ear and looked up at the new person. "Hello."  
"I'm doing good. And did that cat just talk?"  
The Digi-kitty nodded. "Yep. I talked."  
"That'so cool!"Maria said with a smile.  
"That's Maria, she's the one who is way too happy at times."Yusei piped up.  
"Ah. But being happy isn't all bad."  
"I know."Yusei nodded.  
Maria then looked at Crow. "You've grown sice I left."she stated.  
Kori chuckled.  
"So have you," he said.  
"Does Yusei still wanna choke me in my sleep?" She asked.  
"I don't think so."  
"That's good.^^"  
"Yeah."  
She looked over at Jack. I'm guessig he's still grumpy as always?:U"  
"Yep."  
"Stop being grumpy, Jack.:U"  
"No."  
Kori chuckled.  
"Do I have to braid your hair again? :U"  
"ono"  
"Do these two do this a lot?" Kori asked Yusei.  
"Yeah. But they're actually friends. "Yusei said.  
"Ah. I see."  
Yusei nodded.  
"Mmm.."  
Yusei noticed that Sam seemed to have disappeared, but didn't say anything.  
Kori twitched her ear. "So.."  
Sam had left, but not gone too far, she had stepped outside and was staring into space.  
Kori hopped off Maria's shoulder and went over to where Sam was, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just thinking."she said. She heard a gunshot, glass breaking, and the others yell. She ran back into the garage and saw Jack holding his side. He had been shot.  
Kori followed after her, and gasped when she saw what had happened. Aki had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Crow stared wide-eyed.  
Sam was too shocked to even say anything. Yusei stared with this freaked out face. Maria was trying to avoid having a panic attack. "We...need to get him to a hospital..!"she said. Jack stared at his side in shock.  
"Maria's right.. Let's get him to a hospital, now, or he's gonna die!"  
Maria and Yusei both grabbed Jack as he stumbled foreward when he attempted to walk, but he was too dizzy to walk properly.  
Kori frowned and followed after them with Aki and Crow.  
Sam followed them as well, wondering who was responsible for this.  
_Why would someone want to shoot Jack?_ the little kitten thought. _It doesn't make sense.._  
Kori looked back at the hang out, and went back to look around for any clues.  
Sam was deep in thought. It would take a lot of force to break the glass of the door to yusei's garage, so the shooter might have been relatively far, at least a mile. And considering they hit him in the side, they either had really bad aim, or they didn't want him dead, just wanted to send a message.  
Jack was in no way goig to be able to drive, so Yusei hooked a mobile car seat to his D-Wheeler, and sat Jack I it carefully, so not to hurt him anymore. He looked at the others. "I'll go on ahead. You guys can decide whether or not to come with me or stay."he said. He threw on the emergency flashers and drove to the hospital as fast as he legally could.  
Crow and Aki looked at each other and both got on their D-Wheelers. The two then followed after Yusei for they were worried for Jack's safely.  
Kori looked around the hang clue. She sniffed around for any type of clue that could begin to tell what had happened. She frowned when she saw the pool of blood from when Jack was laying on his side, and looked to where the shot could have come from.  
Maria, whose dad was a detective, had taught her a bit about clue hunting, so she stayed behind to do so.  
Sam was staring at the size of the hole in he glass. For the assumed distance, it was a relatively small hole, at least a .22 caliber.  
"Do you guys got any ideas of who coulda done this?"  
"Everyone has enemies."Sam muttered, inspecting the hole still. There were plenty of cracks webbing out from the hole, but that glass was tough, so maybe it wouldnt break too soon. Maria had gone out and was inspecting something on the ground. It looked like a business card of some sort.  
"True.. But who would want to do that to Jack?"  
"Hey, Samantha, does the name James Jacobson mean anything to you?" Maria asked.  
"He's the leader of Domino City's largest well known gang, or so I've heard."  
"Who's James Jacobson?"  
"A gang founder."Sam repeated.  
"Oh."  
"This city has a lot of gangs, but most of them are small."  
"Mmm... So it should be easy to find him?"  
"Maybe.."Sam said, but didnt sound certain.  
Maria piped up. "Guys, theres an address on this card."  
"What's it say?"  
She read of the address. It was in the other side of the city.  
"Alright girls, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the other side of the city, and get some answers."  
Sam nodded in aggreement.  
Kori grinned and headed off.  
The two followed her on their D-Wheelers.  
Little did they know, the person who had shot Jack was watching them from the bushes. 'Seems my plan worked... James Jacobson won't know what hit him.'the shooter thought. He looked down to his hit list. He had already gotten to the members of two other small gangs, and had started working on Yusei's gang. 'One by one... Like flies dropping to the ground...' he thought, sneering.  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, the nurses had imeadietly taken Jack back to the Emergency Ward when they told them what happened. They had him hooked to I.V.s, one of Morphine, one of blood, and one of vital chemicals that the human body needs to live.  
Jack looked at the nurse. He was barely concious, but he tried to speak anyway. "Am I...going to die...?" he asked, before losing conciousness.  
"No Jack, you won't die.." Aki told him before he passed out. After he had, she added quietly, "At least we hope not.."  
"Who would want to go and just shoot Jack like this?" Crow asked. "It doesn't make any sense."


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got to the other side of the city, Kori made a look of desgust, placing a paw up to her nose. "Ew. This place smells terrible!"  
The Digi-kitty shook her head and looked back to her two human friends.  
"Alright you guys, you know this place better then I do. So where does he live at?"  
Maria looked at the card. "Follow me,I think I know where this place is." She said, then took off, leading them past a few factories, a school, and a park. When they arrived at his trailer, Maria got off her motorcycle and knocked on the door.  
Kori twitched her ear, waiting for the door to open.  
The door opened, and out stepped a male figure that was wearing a long, hooded coat. He had the hood so far over his face you couldn't see his face to see who he was. "Yes?" he asked.  
Maria spoke up. "Hello, sorry to bother you, sir, but we're looking for a James Jacobson?"  
"That's me."the man nodded.  
"Can we talk to you?" Sam asked.  
James was silent for a moment. He was staring at them, thinking this over. Finally he spoke. "Yes. Come on in." he said, and opened the door to let them in.  
They stepped inside.  
Inside the trailer it was as if no one had ever lived there, except for some books scattered about in various places. There was also tan cat hair here and there.  
The Digi-kitty began to expolor the house while the humans talked.  
"Why would I want to hurt mew guys?" James asked, a mew slipping out when he said the word you.  
The cat Digimon's ears perked up at the sound of the 'mew'. She turned and looked at James, one eyebrow raised. James went silent as the trip atared at him. Kori flicked her tail and padded over to James and hopped up into his lap, and looked at him. James stared at the cat digimon. His cat instincts were saying 'dafuq you doing?' but he said nothing to keep from beig rude.  
She titled her head to one side, still looking up at him.  
"I don't sense any evil in you at all. You couldn't have done any of that. However, there is something else that I sense in you. Something famillier.."  
James stared at her. "Fine..."he sat her off of his lap, and took off the long trench coat, leaving him in a tank top and baggy sweatpants. His skin was covered with short, tan cat fur. On his head was a pair of tan cat ears, and, sure enough, at the bottom of his back was a tan cat tail. He sat back down, bushig his light brownhair back to reveal his eyea, which were yellow like a cats.  
"You're a cat! Like me!" Kori meowed, hopping back onto his lap. "Cat buddies!"  
James stared at her. "Okay then"

James' tail wagged a bit. He never left his home like this, which is why no one knew.  
"This is cool. You're a cat like me. But, why do you hide it? Being a cat is awesome."  
"It's not exactly normal in this city... Or at all really."James muttered.  
"Yeah, but you can't let it get you down. I'm a talking cat Digimon. And that ain't normal in the Human World."  
James chukled a bit, then looked at the other two. "I've actually had a bunch of my gang put in the hospital due to being shot by someone recently.."he stated.  
"Do you have any idea of who could be doing that?"  
He shook his head.  
Maria was confused. "But the shooter left your name and address."  
"Well, he didn't do it if people from his own gang is being shoot as well. Maybe the real shooter used it as a set-up?"  
Maria and Sam nodded.  
"Thank you for the help."Maria said.  
"I will come with you. I want to find out who is doing this."James said. He reached for his trench coat.  
"You're welcome to come with us, if that's okay with Sam and Maria."  
The girls nodded. James pulled his trench coat back on, and raised his hood.  
"Alright girls and guy, let's go!"  
"Yea."Mariah said.  
They headed out.  
Kori followed them.

A nurse came out to Yusei, Crow, and Aki.  
Aki and Crow looked at said nurse.  
"He's been stabilized. He should be okay when he wakes up."she said, but her tone of voice held wory.  
"There's an if there, isn"t there..?"Yusei asked. He recognized the tone of voice she was using.  
The nurse nodded. "If he wakes up.."she said.  
"..If?"  
"I'm afraid your friend has slipped into a comatose state. We aren't sure when, or even if he will wake up."she said sadly.  
Aki and Crow looked at each other at hearing that, their faces show worryness and sadness.  
Yusei looked down at the floor. He couldnt believe what he was hearing.  
"Isn't there anything you can do?"  
"We're trying everything we know to do."she said."You guys should probably go home. If anything changes I'll tell Sara to call." She was referring to a friend of Jacks.  
"...Alright.."  
Yusei had been quiet since they had been told about Jack going into a coma. He left wth the others, but still stayed quiet. This was the guy he had been dating in secret without his friends knowing for almost tthree months now. He was just so scared. Surely Jack wouldnt leave him like this.  
"Yusei, are you okay?"  
Yusei looked at them for a moment, then back at the ground.  
"Yusei.."  
He remained quiet, climbing onto his D-Wheeler.  
Crow and Aki looked at each other once again, before looking back at him.  
"Are you guys coming?"he asked. His voice sounded a bit cold, and hurt.  
"Yeah. We're coming." They got on their D-Wheels too.  
Yusei took off.  
Aki and Crow legitily followed. XD.  
When they got back to the hangout, Yusei was still quiet.  
"You're been pretty quiet.." Aki said.  
Yusei couldn't believe it would be something like this that would make him have to come out.  
Aki and Crow looked at each other.  
Yusei sighed. "I guess I need to tell you guys... Jack and I have been dating for almost three months now..."  
They both stared at him.  
Yusei stared back at them.  
"Well, we're happy for you guys."  
That went easier than Yusei expected.  
"Why'd you keep it hidden though?" Aki asked. "We're friends are all. We'd understand."  
"I guess I was scared."he said.  
"Ah, you don't have to be."  
"In these times it's hard not to be.."  
"Well, that's true.."  
Yusei nodded. "...Hey, where's Crow?"he asked. He hadn't seen Crow since he had announced he was dating Jack.  
Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the air.  
"Oh god... Don't tell me the shooter strikes again..."  
"Let's hope not.." Aki agreed.  
Yusei headed outside. He gasped, looking at Crow. Again, there was a simple business card type peice of paper, this time with the initials L.S.W. On the back was an address.  
Just then, Maria and the others got there.  
"We're back!" Kori meowed. "Again!"  
She saw what happened and face-pawed.  
"Goddamnit, not again!"


	3. Chapter 3

James narrowed his eyes. This was the same pattern that was seen among the shootings of his own friends.  
"We gotta find the person or thing that's doing this.."  
Yusei handed them the peice of paper, managing to pick up the somehow still conscious Crow.  
"Well... Here we go again."  
Yusei nodded. He sat Crow in the carseat attached to his D-Wheeler. First his lover, now his best friend. What was going on?  
Kori looked at Sam, Maria, and James. "Let's go girls and guy."  
Maria looked at the adress on the paper. It wasn't far from the Satallite.  
"Where's it say to go, Maria?"  
"An abandoned amusement park in the Satallite."  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
"Right."  
The trio climbed onto their D-Wheelers and headed out.  
The kitten followed after them.  
They made their way to the abandoned amusement park. When they got there, it looked as if no one had been here at all.  
James sniffed the air. "I smell something..."he said.  
"Any idea what?"Sam asked.  
"I'm not certain... It smells like blood and...oil maybe?"  
"Eh?" Maria barely had her question out when a shot rang through the air, and she fell back, crashing into something sharp. Instead of being shot, Maria ended up with a cold, seven inch peice of metal through her abdomen.  
The figure dropped another card, and dissappeared, staying in the shadows, so he wouldn't be seen. The scent of the blood and oil covered his own scent.  
Kori gasped and looked down at Maria. "Goddamnit. That person is gonna pay.."  
Maria pulled herself up. "I...I'm okay.."  
"I will be fine... just need to rest a moment..."  
James' ears perked up when he heard a faint poppig and smelled smoke. "We don't have time, we have to get away from here!"  
"Alright. Get her onto the motorcyle, and let's go!"  
Sam helped Maria onto the motorcycle.  
The Digi-kitty glanced around, making sure that the person that hurt Maria was't around. No one else needed to get hurt tonight.  
Maria had passed out by the time they got out. James had picked up the third peice of paper.  
"This is geting us nowhere. Pretty soon, we're all gonna be shot or worse."  
Sam carried Maria into the hospital. The blade had been thick, and he wound was fairly large.  
James nodded, agreeing with Kori.  
"We need to find this person as fast as we can.."  
"Yeah.."  
Kori nodded. "When we find that person, they're gonna take a Lightning Paw to the face."  
James nodded. The group returned to Aki and Yusei at the hangout.  
"It happened again?" Aki gasped  
Sam nodded. "Maria got impaled."  
"Is she.. Okay?"  
"She should be.."Sam said. She explained what the nurse had said about having to give her stiches.  
Aki frowned but nodded anyway.  
"Maybe we should keep looking for answers in the morning."  
"Yeah.."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sam, James, Aki, Yusei, and Kori met up at the hideout.

"Alright guys, so, what's the plan?" the kitten asked.

James held out the paper he had collected last night. "I found this. Yesterday."

Aki looked at said paper.

The front had the word 'Calamity' and he back showed and address near the arena.

"Let's try there today, and see what we can find."

"We have to be careful. "Sam noted.

"That's true.."

They took off to the address on the paper.

Kori and Aki looked around.

Sam inspected the area. James covered his nose. He wasn't too thrilled with the scents here.

Kori sniffed around like a dog, even though she was a cat.

James followed this one particular scent to a room full of bodies and a pool of blood.

Kori blinked and followed him.

"Ah, what the hell?!"

"This is way beyond wrong.."James said.

"Yeah.. Yeah it is. What kind of sick bastard would do this?"

"I have no idea..."he said. He recognized a few of the bodies.

The Digi-kitty frowned.

He saw something shiny at the edge of the body pool. "...?"

The Digi-kitty blinked and went over to grab the shiny thing.

It was a student I.d. from the local school. Amelia Winchester. The birth year showed that she was at a year younger than Maria, and she looked alot like her.

Kori picked it up and took it over to James.

James looked at it. "Isn't Maria's last name Winchester?"

"Yeah, it is. If I remember right."

James had a really bad feeling about this.

"You don't think.."

"I don't know.. This I.d. is a few years old, so if she is... I wonder if ir would be best not to mention this to her."

"Well.. Okay.."

James placed the I.d. in his pocket. He would decide wether to show Maria or not later.

Sam cried out.

The Digi-kitty's ears perked up and she ran to where Sam screamed.

James followed her. He covered his mouth in shock at what he saw. She had been attacked, stabbed multiple times, and her throat slashed. The attacks were gettig worse. Yusei ran in. "Oh god.. Where's Akiza?"

As if on cue, she appeared. "Here." She saw what had happened and gasped.

"This is getting so much worse..."James muttered. He knew Sam couldn't have survived that attack.

Kori went over and nudged Sam a bit, her ears back and tail down.

Sam was barely conscious. "Nn..."

"Come on Sam... You need to stay awake... Okay?"

Sam let out a noise. "I...can't feel...anything..."

Kori looked up. "Is that bad?"

"In most cases...yes..."James said.

She frowned and looked back at Sam.

"It was...a guy...he...was tall..."Sam said. She was having troubled breathing and keeping her eyes open.

"Come on Sam." Kori nudged her again. "Stay awake."

"Maybe we can get her to the hospital in time..."Yusei said, about to pick Sam up.

"We have to at least try."

Yusei picked her up, and placed her in the seat still attached to his motorcycle. He took off.

"What do we do you guys?"

James picked up the new scrap of paper.

Kori hopped on his shoulder and looked at it.

The front said 'Strikes' the back was an address not far from here.

"Well, let's go then."

James nodded.

And so, they went off.

The shooter watched them from the shadows. He took off, planning to meet them at the next area.

Kori glanced around the place they were at now.

The shooter had stabbed himself in the side, but not enough to do too much serious damadge. He had put blood on himself. He was laying on the ground, shivering, pretending he had been attacked.

"Hey, guys! Look!" The cat Digimon pointed with her paw.

"..! Anoher attack.."

The shooter looked up at him.

Kori went over to the person. "You okay?"

He sat up a bit. "Y-yeah.."

The kitten looked at the blood and frowned.

"Who are you..?"he asked.

"My name's Kori. I'm a Digimon."

"I'm Barret Montez.."he said. His voice turned cold and he iumped up, grabhi him gun and shooting at James. "And you're history, Jacobson. "


End file.
